How To Be Naughty
by LostinStereo678
Summary: Its funny. When you think of death note you think of a dark story about a dark boy wanting dark justice until the darkness overwhelms him. Yeah, the story of the death note was dark. But what if it was just a story of a girl trying to fit in. A girl whose seen too much, read too much, and soon, she'll be in too deep, and she too will have wrote too much.
1. Chapter 1

Its funny. When you think of death note you think of a dark story about a dark boy wanting dark justice until the darkness overwhelms him. But what if it was just a story of a girl trying to fit in. A girl whose seen too much, read too much, and soon, she'll be in too deep, and will have wrote too much too.

You see, it all started when North was stood up by her father on Christmas eve. This could happen to anyone, anywhere, but to North this was the greatest crime. She'd had enough. But North didn't know how to be naughty, how to be a rebel, how to be free.

She'd always been trapped.

And trapped she stayed, with the sudden urge for freedom. When someone is trapped for so long, they just... explode. She did that in school, and the odd thing was it was over something so simple, something that could be fixed so quickly.

And after that, it was just one panic attack after the other. She stuck in at school, she fought for her grades and she had friends, but everything seemed... wrong.

But that all ended when she found the death note. Yet this time, police officers new what they were looking for. So now North is in danger, but if you are reading this, you probably won't care. But if you continue reading, you may be able to, not empathize, but maybe sympathize, with the poor girl. After all, she got her freedom, but now she needs love. and who would love a murderer?


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback**

_With her eyes glassed over and glistening like Christmas lights, North lay in bed, staring at her ceiling like it held the secrets to the world. Today was the day, the day that she would find who she was, why she was, and how she was going to rule the world._

_Well, one day anyway._

_The dress lay at the end of the bed, and the twelve year old sat up, yawning. The party started at half seven, she had a long time to wait. Yet that didn't dull her excitement. In fact, it just made it more luminous and bright and very very beautiful._

_She could see it now, dancing with her friends in the halls and sending smirks to that guy she liked. Just a normal girl, a normal party, a normal night. On Christmas eve. _

_Her father was picking her up afterwards. It would be quite late, but her father didn't mind. North had always been timid and antisocial so to see her go somewhere and have the time of her life was every parents dream._

_She shot up out of bed, sparkling like the north star, and had the sudden urge to blast her music. But it was half seven in the morning and I'm sure her younger brother would not appreciate that, or her mother._

_So she stuck her headphones on. It was just as good, really. She loved her music. It was one of the only things she actually enjoyed doing. She could play piano and guitar. She also liked languages, and was intrigued by other cultures and places._

_She enjoyed acoustic rock, and so it pounded through her head and calmed her like the sound of the ocean would to an angry man. _

_Hours passed with a slow pace yet soon North was pacing back and forth, her heart beating so fast she felt it would burst. She already had on her dress and a slight pinch of make up, her curly hair twisted into a dark bun. The pins sort of hurt her head but she did not care, for she looked amazing._

_There was a knock on the door and a sound of girls giggling. Slowly North swished down the stairs, the white material brushing against her legs. It was irritating, but yet again she did not care, for she looked amazing._

_Her friends all gushed on how good she looked, and North did the same, though there dresses were slightly higher than her own and they had on a lot more makeup._

_However North had no time to ponder about this before she was shoved out of the door and into one of the parents's cars. The drive to the party was quick and before they knew it they were outside of a fairy lit house. and it looked brilliant._

_The rooms were large, festive and filled with food, people, tinsel and all sorts of christmasy things. It surprised her that her mother would even let her go to a party on christmas eve, but sometimes the world surprised her._

_A beat of rythmn was moving through her as she darted in an out of rooms, laughing with her friends about last nights soap (even though she had been bored half of it)._

_And soon they were in a massive room and the music was so loud that north felt exhilarated like never before. Bodies moved against one and everything was perfect._

_Until Joshua arrived, that is._

_Joshua was a boy like every other boy. Mean, opinionated, loud and mostly a show off. He loved to tease North and didn't stop, not once. It seemed he became obsessed._

_North didn't realize he was behind her until he once. She span around when she felt something grab her and her body turned to ice like someone had poured a bucket of water down the back of her neck when she saw him._

_He sent her his trademark smirk and raised one eyebrow._

_"Wanna dance?" he yelled over the music. The thing was, this was the guy she liked. He was a self-conceited ass but he could be so funny, and his taste of music was amazing. The thing was he could be so nice but then straight afterwards he was horrible to make up for it._

_She would of said yes, really, but a memory jumped into her brain. The memory of him insulting her brother, her mother, her father. Her grandfather, whos dead. Nobody sane or kind could do that._

_"Dance with you? Ha, as if!"_

_Revenge was sweet, but not when it was on your crush._

_Joshua's eyes blazed with amusement and anger and before she knew it a purple liquid was being dumped over her head. It made her ringlets fall out and all the regret that was piled in her turned to ice cold anger._

_So she slapped him, and he just smirked._

_"Smile for the camera darling."_

_Drenched in purple liquid (that smelt strangely like blackcurrant) that was visible on her dress and her hair scraggly like a rats was not her best look. North screeched in humiliation, defeat and anger and stormed out of the house, her eyes filling with tears._

_North was not an emotional person, yet she always cried at the little things, like when she was seriously frustrated. So outside she stood, crying like a baby. Her fingers fumbled shakily for her phone and she quickly text her father where she was and how she needed urgently to be picked up._

_Her father lived separately to her mother, after a messy divorce. She believed the two still loved each other. After all, neither of them has had a partner since he left._

_But after ages of waiting her father still wasn't there, so she was stood outside shivering. It seemed like hours before Josh exited the building with his friends, laughing, and when he spotted her she froze like a rabbit in the headlights._

_For a moment Josh looked seriously concerned before he turned around and continued on down the street._

_It was about three hours before her father arrived, apologizing over and over again, but all that was left in Norths mind and heart was the amused and slightly evil look of Joshua that he sent her way when walking home that night._

**Flashback Over**

North opened her eyes, panting. The Councillor nodded and scribbled something down.

"So that was your first worst memory, North?"

"Yeah, It was when I started going south."

She smiled to herself at her name crack and lay her head back on her pillow, sighing. It was a calm day for her, it was sunny outside. But it was never sunny on the inside, maybe sometimes bright, sometimes a star is born, but sometimes its just... dark.

She first started seeing Councillors two years ago, after her first "panic attack". They were nice, and they tried so hard. So did she, she tried to let them in and she did everything they said. But nothing good ever happened.

Everything stayed the same.

This current Councillor was male, which was rare for her Councillors, and was sort of quiet. He was nice, she'd seen him three times, but each time he just proved more... boring.

And so she closed her eyes and was silent until he left the room. Then she shot up and noticed something out of the window. It was pouring with rain, yet in the madness she spotted something. Black, a notebook.

It couldn't be.

There was a legend, from years ago. A legend of a black book that killed with just a name and a face, and a man, ironically, named Light, and a detective named L. It was a legend still told, but nobody knew if it was true. Nobody cared.

Except a few. North was one of them. She wasn't very superstitious, or smart, but she had heard every version and remembered when she was younger, when all of the criminals started dropping dead, and knew it all added up.

So seeing a black book on the street was enough to make anyone in their right mind paranoid.

She didn't even think while grabbing her trainers and running outside, sprinting down the street until she picked it up. North didn't know what urged her to burst out the door and into the street for a well... black book, but she did. A sudden urge of a 15 year old girl. Maybe it was just the hormones.

And she knew it might of been a prank, a sick joke, but as she looked upon the front cover of the book all she could think was

_death note_


End file.
